Diep.io Wiki Medal Draft (GellyPop's Archive)
Lists of all Special Medal stuffs given by the English Diep.io Wiki Adminstration, as well as some of foreign associate wikis. Also holds possible future medals for projects, tourneys, contests and other events, as well as cancelled/unregistered/discontinued ones. Try not to spoil them, unless you are an admin in those wikis, or the event/s have ended (although they will never stop coming). Note that only those created by me are included here, and so Grav's work aren't here (yet). Official Medals Note: Most Special Medals can only be received once, and cannot be obtained on future events unless aforementioned or made by the Diep.io Wikia Admins. Also, the listed recipients only apply to the English Wiki. Editor of the Month Actually listed as a Common Medal, this can be earned by a user if he/she was appointed as an Editor of the Month (for the current month). This is mostly done when he/she made unmatched contributions or helped out on special events and projects of the wiki. Note that the medal itself will only be awarded when a new Editor of the Month has been appointed. The Medal's design is an Overlord with bluish to green gradient color from the center of its body, pulsating a yellow glow, and with 8 drones surrounding it. The drones' color are blue, red, purple and green. The Founder This medal is given only to the Founder of the wiki, who is, sadly, inactive for so long since the wiki's creation. The Medal's design features a silver Tank with grayish glow, and 8 "light" effects. Diep Artist This medal is given out during the Community Portal Banner or Community Wordmark contests. This can be earned if your submitted banner/wordmark won in the contest and used in their respective places. The Medal's design features a Spread Shot a bluish to yellow gradient color from the center of its body, with its cannons having different colors. The tank faces to the bottom-right, and it wears a blue beret-like hat. Council Conceptualizer This medal is currently given only to a single person, who planned the use of Senior Council. It was previously a special part of Staff where "heads" of each position gather and hold meetings to discuss for the improvement of the wiki. It was dissolved during early November, when the first Staff Purge began, and officially disbanded during mid-late November, due to controversies and problems that occurred in the past. The medal's design features a blue Triplet facing slightly upper-right, wearing a formal attire and have some sort of hair. A small scroll of paper is on its right. Unification Volunteer This medal is awarded for those who helped out during the October Merge. It was a project where the Diep.io Wikia merges with the Official Wiki (although not actually the official Diep.io wiki), importing all known information from the Official Wiki to the Diep.io Wikia. The medal's design features a blue Landmine with a large volunteer hand symbol on its body. It "holds" two jigsaw puzzle pieces with some sort of "in-game" pictures. Merge Immigrant This medal is given out to the two admins of the Official Wiki. After the October Merge, they were appointed as Boss Tanks (Senior Moderators in terms of current Diep.io Wikia Staff Policy; Content Moderators for a common wiki), until one of them were demoted during the first Staff Purge. The other one become an Arena Closer (Junior Administrator in terms of current Diep.io Wikia Staff Policy; Admin/Sysop for a common wiki), until his demotion on the second Staff Purge. The medal's design features a dark-bluish Fighter facing upper-right, with a brown luggage and holds a white flag with a mark of a jigsaw puzzle piece, the symbol for the October Merge. Merge Architect This medal is awarded for planning and overseeing the October Merge, which becomes successful. It is him who also handles the remaining pages which are either necessary or not. The medal's design features a blue Necromancer with a hard hat with jigsaw puzzle piece on its top, and a formal attire. It pulsates with bluish glow, and holds a paper with jigsaw puzzle pieces, which are symbol of October Merge. Junior Map Maker This medal is given out for making the third most helpful contribution to the Map Info Expansion Project. The medal's design features a blue Sniper with a safari hat, facing to the left and holds a small piece of a map. Senior Map Maker This medal is given out for making the second most helpful contribution to the Map Info Expansion Project. The medal's design features a blue Hunter facing to the right. It wears a safari hat, but with darker green color and has an insignia of a Private army rank. It holds a larger and more detailed map, along with a small scrolled one. Über Map Maker This medal is given out for making the best and most helpful contribution to the Map Info Expansion Project. The medal's design features a blue Predator with a peaked cap, with a two insignia of Private army rank stacked. It holds the same large map, but it has more miniature scroll maps, along with a compass. Cartography Ranger This medal is given out for planning and overseeing the Map Info Expansion Project. It was a large project with the aim to add sufficient info about game mode map sizes, as the wiki lacked before that time. The medal's design features a blue Ranger facing to the right and with a dark blue-purple glow. Its cannon has an attached scope, and the tank itself wears a peaked cap with a single General Star insignia. It has all sorts of maps and compass from previous medals, but it also has a radar on its back. Diep.io Tournament Champion THE FIRST MEDAL EVER CREATED BY GELLY This medal is awarded for the champion of the First Diep.io General Tournament, held during January 2017. Although it was not stable at that time, the still-surviving players still managed to play and do their role as participants. The medal features a golden Triplet facing on upper-right. Diep.io Tournament Runner-Up This medal is awarded for the runner-up of the First Diep.io General Tournament, held during January 2017. The medal's design features a silver Twin facing on upper-right. Spanish vs. English Champion This medal is awarded for the champion of the Spanish vs. English Wiki Tournament, held around March 2017. It is a collaboration tournament between the Spanish and English Wikis of Diep.io. The medal's design features a golden Battleship which also emits a weak yet fancy glow of gold. Two flags are raised from it, the Spanish flag on left and the English flag (US-UK) on right. Image Replacement Volunteer This medal is awarded for helping and contributing with the Image Replacement Project on the Diep.io Wiki. The medal's design features a blue Destroyer facing upper right. It has a red tank profile square with a volunteer hand symbol on its body. Image Hero This medal is awarded for helping and contributing the most with the Image Replacement Project on the Diep.io Wiki. The medal's design features a blue Necromancer with a blue glow, wearing a formal attire and a fedora, along with pixelated sunglasses. Among its attire are multiple empty tank profile squares. It also has some sort of paper with another two profiles. Image Replacement Overseer This medal is awarded for planning and overseeing the Image Replacement Project. It was a major project launched in the Diep.io Wiki, with the task to replace existing infoboxes with new ones, along as adding new tank profiles, regarding the Color Scheme update of Diep.io. The medal's design features an blue Overseer with a hard hat having tank profiles, and a formal attire. Two empty tank profiles are among the attire, and the tank itself radiates a brownish glow. Correct me if I'm wrong about the color, I was a bit colorblind to be honest. Easter Egg Hunter This medal is awarded for anyone who found all the 20 Easter Eggs and submitted the password of the last Egg during the Easter Egg Hunt event of the Diep.io Wikia. Each Easter Egg had a clue/riddle, which lead to one of the wiki's pages, which contains the next one. The medal's design features a red Booster facing bottom-right. It wears a pink bunny hat and pulsates a pink glow. Different Easter egg-like things are around it. Unregistered/Cancelled Medals Note: These medals are not included in the list of the medals you may earn in the Diep.io Wiki, for one or more reasons. They may return in later time if chances are. Tank Building Contest Medal This medal would be awarded for the 3rd Annual Tank Building Contest winners (don't ask me why it's annual), but problems to the moderation of the contest itself occurred, cancelling the contest as well as the medal. The medal's design features a green Auto Trapper, emitting a green glow. It has a yellow frame containing a non-in game tank picture, along with a "trophy", yellow on top and red on bottom. The yellow part has an image of a real trophy (or I should say a Trophy emoji), while written on the red part is "Award". Diep.io Tournament Show This medal was used to be awarded for the next-to-the runner-up of the First General Tournament. However, the players who were supposed to have a match for the medal didn't attend nor plan for it, and so the medal was removed. The medal's design features a brown Tank facing upper-right. Ghost Battle Champion This medal was used to be awarded for the champion of the Ghost Battle Mini Tournament, which was the first themed tourney in the wiki, held around February 2017. It was also the only medal to be given for that tourney, following the new policy on giving medals. Because of inability of most participants to commit for the tournament, the tourney itself was cancelled, as well as the medals. The medal's design features a slightly translucent golden Stalker facing upper right, with three stars on its body. Ghost Battle Runner-Up This medal was used to be awarded for the runner-up of the Ghost Battle Mini Tournament. Following the new policy of giving medals, the medal itself was cancelled. The medal's design features a slightly translucent silver Stalker facing upper right, with two stars on its body. Ghost Battle Show This medal was used to be awarded for the next-to-the runner-up of the Ghost Battle Mini Tournament. Following the new policy of giving medals, the medal itself was cancelled. The medal's design features a slightly translucent bronze Stalker facing upper right, with a single star on its body. Future/Upcoming Medals Note: Not all the medals below are stable, as there might be chances of them being cancelled. These are only created as preparation for events. Also Note: As of DCoW Edit Medals, Medals no longer have names on the image. This is because the texts are mostly fluid or just misfits in the Medals. It is also noted that the tanks themselves are only important, as names can be listed in the Project:Rewards page of English Diep.io Wikia. The Guide This medal would be given out for the honorary bureaucrat who lead the wiki during the first few months of its creation, due to the Founder's inactivity. The medal's design features a deep red Arena Closer looking up right. It wears a general's hat (with one star) and sunglasses. Merge Tsar This medal would be given as one of the awards in DW-DCoW Merge. The medal's design features a purple Annihilator looking up right. It wears a green beret with a purple glowing jigsaw puzzle piece, as well as a green general's uniform. A House Romanov symbol is on the left side of the uniform. Merge Monarch This medal would be given as one of the awards in DW-DCoW Merge. The medal's design features a green Spike wearing a red robe and a shimmering monarch crown with a glowing jigsaw puzzle piece. Merge Sultan This medal would be given as one of the awards in DW-DCoW Merge. The medal's design features a red Mega Trapper looking down left. It wears a black robe with white shirt inside of it. It also has a blue green turban with a blue jewelry on it, on which a blue jigsaw puzzle piece is placed. DCoW Edit Medals Currently unnamed, and most likely will become more of Common Rewards rather than Special Rewards, these are a group of (8) medals to be given out based on the number of edits done in Conception part of Diep.io Wikia. As such, they will take effect after the end of merge. These medals have a similar design: A Tankbulb is inside the Polygon featured in a medal.Category:Draft